Frozen II (soundtrack)
Frozen II: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (also listed as Frozen 2) is the official motion picture soundtrack to Frozen II. The songs of Frozen II were once again written and composed by the husband-and-wife songwriting team of Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, returning from the original Frozen. The album was released on November 15, 2019 on digital, CD and vinyl formats, though the vinyl edition includes only the first eight tracks. The vinyl edition's cover artwork is the same as that of the film's French poster and the novelization. Each of the four main characters, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf received at least one song of their own for this soundtrack. Directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee stated that the songs are "very powerful songs in the sense of they’re not just driving the story forward." A digital deluxe edition of the soundtrack was also released the same day. The deluxe edition includes instrumentals of all of the songs, as well as outtakes (deleted songs) and the film's instrumental score by Christophe Beck. The soundtrack reached #1 on the Billboard 200 Albums Chart for the week ending December 5, 2019. Track listing #All Is Found - Evan Rachel Wood #Some Things Never Change - Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Josh Gad, Jonathan Groff and the cast of ''Frozen II #Into the Unknown - Idina Menzel & Aurora #When I Am Older - Josh Gad #Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People (Cont.) - Jonathan Groff #Lost in the Woods - Jonathan Groff #Show Yourself - Idina Menzel & Evan Rachel Wood #The Next Right Thing - Kristen Bell #Into the Unknown (Panic! at the Disco Version) - Panic! at the Disco #All Is Found (Kacey Musgraves Version) - Kacey Musgraves #Lost in the Woods (Weezer Version) - Weezer Deluxe edition #All Is Found (Lullaby Ending) (Outtake) - Evan Rachel Wood #Home (Outtake) - Kristen Bell #I Seek the Truth (Outtake) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Patti Murin #Unmeltable Me (Outtake) - Josh Gad #Get This Right (Outtake) - Jonathan Groff & Kristen Bell #All Is Found (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Some Things Never Change (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #When I Am Older (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People (Cont.) (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Lost In the Woods (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Show Yourself (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #The Next Right Thing (Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Into the Unknown (Panic! at the Disco Version/Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #All Is Found (Kacey Musgraves Version/Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Lost in the Woods (Weezer Version/Instrumental) - Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #Introduction - Christophe Beck #The Northuldra - Christophe Beck #Sisters - Christophe Beck #Exodus - Christophe Beck #The Mist - Christophe Beck #Wind - Christophe Beck #Iduna's Scarf - Christophe Beck & Cast of Frozen II #Fire and Ice - Christophe Beck #Earth Giants - Christophe Beck #The Ship - Christophe Beck #River Slide - Christophe Beck #Dark Sea - Christophe Beck #Ghosts of Arendelle Past - Christophe Beck #Gone Too Far - Christophe Beck #Rude Awakening - Christophe Beck #The Flood - Christophe Beck #Reindeer Circle - Christophe Beck #Reunion - Christophe Beck #Epilogue - Christophe Beck Gallery Frozen II Soundtrack.jpg|CD/digital Frozen II Soundtrack Vinyl.jpg|Vinyl Frozen II Soundtrack Vinyl 2.jpg|Vinyl with disc cutaway Frozen II Deluxe Edition Soundtrack.jpg|Deluxe Edition References Category:Frozen Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Albums